


Food

by kaige68



Series: Bumble [6]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food

**Author's Note:**

> Double Drabble for E week of the A-Z Challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**.

The choices on what they could and should feeding Bumble were overwhelming. They’d listened to the descriptions and thoughts of the smocked employee on what their puppy should be eating. The man sounded like he knew what he was talking about, although Phil got the impression that been educated by corporate sales people.

Smock-man took it as a personal affront when Clint didn’t snatch up the recommended bag and began reading a different brand instead.

Phil gave a curt “You’re done here.”

“Thanks,” Clint said when they were alone with Bumble. “I didn’t want to be rude...”

“So, let me do it?”

Clint just smiled.

“What’s wrong with the food he suggested?”

A third bag was flipped over, finger tracing ingredients. “It’s mostly beef and rice. I was looking online and it said to feed him what would have been around when the breed was developing. Poultry, fish, lamb, and corn; regardless that this guy has it out for corn.”

Phil’s eyes smiled, impressed and even more attracted to his partner. “You researched what he should be eating?”

Eyes scanning another bag, Clint mumbled. “Is this where I tell you that you’ve been eating turkey hot dogs for a year?”


End file.
